Thug Like Me
by Bella Rae
Summary: Kagome is a rich girl looking to escape, Sesshoumaru is a poor boy looking for a way out of his neigborhood, when the two meet, will they find what they want in eachother, or will they feel more alone than before? ON HOLD...
1. Chapter 1:Kagome

I know I haven't finished my other stories, but this one was practically begging to be written!! Enjoy!!!!!!

Thug Like Me

Chapter One: Kagome

A figure walked quietly over towards a window in the corner of the room, trying not to make a sound. Said figure opened the window silently and crawled out onto the roof. She walked quickly, heels in hand, to the tree near the front of her large house. Out of her tight black jeans, she pulled out her phone, a black razor, and dialed number two on her speed dial.

"Yo." Said the person on the other line, obviously a female.

"Sango, it's Kagome. Where you at?"

"I'm parked across the street. Hurry ya ass up gurl we aiint got all night."

"Aiight, I'm comin."

The girl, Kagome, climbed down the tree, and ran across the street, picking leaves and twigs out of her ebony, midnight blue streaked hair. She got in the car and put on her four inch stilettos with a quick,

"Hey San… You look good."

The girl nodded her head and drove away from the large house. She's wearing a hot pink tube top with a black sports bra on under, giving it the appearance that she's wearing a tank top under, and a pair of all black k-swiss.

"Do the rents know you're going?"

"Hell nah! I snuck out, like always…"

Sango shrugged. 

"Suit yourself. You coulda just tol them you was spendin the night at my place."

Kagome looked thoughtful and paused in the action of fixing her midnight blue halter.

"You right, you right. But this is more exciting."

Sango looked at kagome weirdly.

"You're a mystery even to me, Kitten Higurashi."

"I know, but that's why you love me right?"

Sango laughs.

"Nope…" Kagome looks a little hurt. "I love you despite that."

It's Kagome's turn to laugh.

Sango drives them out of the suburbs and into the other part of town, best described as the ghetto.

Kagome is the sixteen year old daughter of a rich doctor for a father and a rich psychologist for a mother, so she gets whatever she wants. Kagome hates that life and most of her friends, like Sango, can't figure out why. Kagome doesn't mind though. Her reasoning is her own. So what she does is, she sneaks out or tells her parents that she's going out shopping with Sango. Sango lives in the ghetto side of town too, but kagome pulled a few strings with her clothes and other little things, and made her parents think otherwise.

They pull up into a one story house that looks a bit run down and Sango takes her keys out of the ignition. The two head inside, the music blaring.

"I'm gonna go get a drink! You gonna be ok by yourself?!" Sango asks Kagome.

"Yea San, I'll be fine! I'm gonna go dance!" Kagome replied pointing over to the living room turned dance floor. Sango nods and goes to the kitchen. Kagome heads into the living room and looks for a suitable dance partner. Soon, a guy comes up to her. He's got long black hair braided into a low ponytail and dark blue eyes. He's wearing a t-shirt the same color as his eyes, black jeans and black and blue Jordan's.

"Hey cutie, I'm Bankotsu, wanna dance?"

"Sure." She says. Just then "Bojangles" by Pitbull comes on and they start to dance.

_Pequeno Juan, boy, you killed this one dog!  
If you don't know her name it's cool  
call her this:  
Jiggy jiggy, call that girl Bojangles.  
Jiggy jiggy, call that girl Bojangles.  
Jiggy jiggy, call that girl Bojangles.  
The following is not a test, DJ!_

CHORUS  
Bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it bring it back,  
The following is not a test, DJ!  
Repeat once in Spanish

Verse 1  
I see the way you move  
And I picture you nude  
Baby keep movin' that thing  
Baby keep movin' that thing  
I wanna take you to the boom boom room  
So we can do it like boom, boom, boom, boom  
Pleasure, yes, God bless,  
I love my women rated triple-X  
Let me show you how we do it 'round here,  
Man the women they don't fake it  
They get naked down here  
It's da bottom, no bras no drawers  
Da bottom, where they holla: "TAKE IT OFF!"  
Da bottom, where we turn out daughters  
Just to plan a lick on the father, we got'em

Licky licky, licky licky, I like to  
Licky licky, licky licky, we like to  
Licky licky, licky licky, they like to  
Licky licky, licky licky, DJ!!

CHORUS  
Bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it bring it back, (Hey!)  
Bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it bring it back, (Hey!)  
Bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it bring it back, (Hey!)  
The following is not a test, DJ!  
Repeat once in Spanish

Verse 2  
I'm back for some more,  
Jiggy, jiggy, jiggy  
Take it back to the floor,  
Jiggy, jiggy, jiggy  
Bend over touch your toes,  
Jiggy, jiggy, jiggy  
That's right she's a pro  
That's right I'm a pro  
Take it to, take it to the house  
Party, I'm a take it, I'm a take it to her mouth,  
Boy I'm a take'em, I'm a take'em to the South,  
Where them school's got classics like  
Jay-Z's Reasonable Doubt.  
Pit is always reppin' for them boyz up the road,  
For them boyz on the block yellin' "we base blow?"  
Watch where ya at 'cause they will tag ya toe  
Liberty City'll leave yo ass John Doe

Licky licky, licky licky, I like to  
Licky licky, licky licky, we like to  
Licky licky, licky licky, they like to  
Licky licky, licky licky, DJ!!

CHORUS  
Bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it bring it back, (Hey!)  
Bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it bring it back, (Hey!)  
Bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it bring it back, (Hey!)  
The following is not a test, DJ!  
Repeat once in Spanish

Verse 3  
Baby work it out, baby baby work it out  
Baby work it out, baby baby work it out  
Baby work it out, baby baby work it out

If you see a girl that can shake, tell her just like this:  
Baby take it down, baby baby take it down  
Baby take it down, baby baby take it down  
Baby take it down, baby baby take it down

If you see a girl that can shake, tell her just like this:  
Baby turn around, baby baby turn around  
Baby turn around, baby baby turn around  
Baby turn around, baby baby turn around

Girl you know what I like to do, I like to  
Licky licky, licky licky, I like to  
Licky licky, licky licky, we like to  
Licky licky, licky licky, they like to  
Licky licky, licky licky, The Wha?  
The following is not a test!  
DJ!!

CHORUS  
Bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it back,  
Bring it bring it bring it back,  
The following is not a test, DJ!  
Repeat once in Spanish

Once the song is over, Bankotsu leans down and whispers into kagome's ear,

"Come with me, I wanna show you somethin."

"Aiight."

Bankotsu takes her hand and leads her into one of the rooms. He then starts undressing.

"Woah, woah, wait a minute… no." Kagome says. Bankotsu stops undressing, his shirt now on the floor.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I'm not gonna fuck you, you sick nasty pervert! It was just a dance." Kagome says getting up and walking out of the room. Out in the hallway, Bankotsu grabs her wrist.

"What's your deal? I want to, so you have to!"

Kagome glares at him.

"I don't know what era you're from, but in this one, I **_do_** have a choice, now let me go!" kagome cries trying to yank her wrist from his hand, to no avail.

"Give me one good reason why I should."

Kagome pauses. Then an idea hits her in the form of a boy. He's got long, silver hair down to his waist and amber eyes. His shoulders are broad and he's about 6'2. On each cheek are two magenta stripes and on his forehead is a violet crescent moon. He looks to be about seventeen.

"I've got a man!"

"Who?"

Kagome points to the boy who came out of the room. He looks mildly surprised, but doesn't deny it, to which kagome is grateful. Bankotsu starts to get a little scared, but doesn't show it.

"Oh really, then what's his name?!"

Kagome looks at the man over Bankotsu's shoulder and sees him mouth his name to her.

"Sesshoumaru" She says.

Bankotsu's eyes widen.

"Let her go Bankotsu, and get outta my house." Sesshoumaru says.

Bankotsu lets go of kagome and races out of the house. Kagome looks after him, confused, but then turns to Sesshoumaru.

"Wow, thanks man, you saved me there."

He looks down at her.

"It was nothing. You looked like you could use some help."

She shrugged.

"I probably wouldn't've needed no help if I would've kept calm… I panicked…" kagome then laughed. "I'm a fully trained miko, a black belt, and a lightweight kickboxing champion, in my gym anyway, and I panicked… I'm so pathetic."

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I wouldn't say pathetic. Have you ever had to use those skills fo real?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No… what you gettin at?"

"If you've never had to use those skills to hold your own against a real threat, might you panic a little from being so used to the fact that you'll never get really hurt if you mess up?"

Kagome looked thoughtful.

"Hey, you're right! Thanks Sesshoumaru!"

"No prob… um…"

Kagome blushed a little.

"Oops, my bad, it's Kagome. But call me Kit, please."

"No prob then, Kit."

"See you around?" she asked.

"I'll be around."

"Peace then… oh, kickass party." Kagome says, going to find Sango.

'He was really cute…'

Sesshoumaru then goes back into the room he came out of.

'Cute girl…'

EOC


	2. Chapter 2:Sesshoumaru & Dancing

A/N this story came to me in the form of this song, yes, this story is named after a song, how original ne? Lolz, DON'T OWN NADA!!!!!

Thug Like Me

Chapter two: Sesshoumaru & Dancing

Music is blaring, people are dancing, and there's a bar in the kitchen. It's obviously a teenage party. Everybody's enjoying themselves… except one boy. A seventeen year old high school student by the name of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru P.O.V.

'Dammit… I should've gone over somebody's house to study… o wait, I couldn't have done that cuz everybody's here' I sigh and take out my law homework. I'm striving to be a lawyer and get out of this bad neighborhood.

"This is the last time I let Inuyasha convince me to have a party on a weeknight…" I say out loud. Suddenly, there came some commotion from the hallway,

"I'm not gonna fuck you, you sick nasty pervert! It was just a dance." Said a girl's voice. Then came the sound of a door opening.

"What's your deal? I want to, so you have to!" Came a male's voice. I recognize that voice, 'Bankotsu…' I sigh and shake my head.

"I don't know what era you're from, but in this one, I **_do_** have a choice, now let me go!"

'Ignore them…ignore them… you need to ace that test… ignore them…' I told myself. I found that I couldn't as I heard Bankotsu's next statement,

"Give me one good reason why I should."

That's when I walked out of my room. The girl, who was stunningly pretty, set eyes on me and I practically saw the gears in her head shift into place. I notice that, though she's fully clothed, Bankotsu has removed his shirt. I mentally shake my head, 'Baka.'

"I've got a man!"

"Who?"

She pointed at me, and my eyes widen. Bankotsu looks back at me and I can see the fear in his eyes.

"Oh really, then what's his name?!"

I mouth my name to her, not understanding why I felt the need to help her, and she says confidently,

"Sesshoumaru."

Bankotsu's back stiffens and I say, for effect I guess,

"Let her go Bankotsu, and get outta my house."

Bankotsu lets go of the girl and races out of the house without getting his shirt. I smirk. The girl looks after him, confused, but then turns to me.

"Wow, thanks man, you saved me there."

I then take the time to really look at her. She's got long raven hair with midnight blue streaks that reach her lower back and startling blue eyes. She's not that tall, but not that short either, about 5'4, and very curvy. Her chest is big, but not to big for her petite body, and she's got perfect sized hips and ass. She's wearing a halter that matches her eyes, and tight jeans that match her hair. She's also wearing stiletto heels, about four inches high.

"It was nothing. You looked like you could use some help."

She shrugged.

"I probably wouldn't've needed no help if I would've kept calm… I panicked…" she then laughed.

'I love her laugh…'

"I'm a fully trained miko, a black belt, and a lightweight kickboxing champion, in my gym anyway, and I panicked… I'm so pathetic."

I smirked. 'A strong woman too…'

"I wouldn't say pathetic. Have you ever had to use those skills fo real?"

She shook her head.

"No…what you gettin at?"

"If you've never had to use those skills to hold your own against a real threat, might you panic a little from being so used to the fact that you'll never get really hurt if you mess up?"

She looked thoughtful. And I hold back a smile.

"Hey, you're right! Thanks Sesshoumaru!"

"No prob… um…"

She blushed a little.

"Oops, my bad, it's Kagome. But call me Kit, please."

"No prob then, Kit."

'Kagome… isn't that the name of that rich family's daughter? It suits her though… a pretty name for a pretty girl… hey wait a minute where'd that come from?!'

"See you around?" she asked, bringing me from my thoughts.

"I'll be around."

"Peace then… oh, kickass party." Kagome says, going back to it.

I then go back into my room, glancing back at kagome one last time.

'Cute girl…'

I finish my homework and study for twenty minutes and the party's still goin strong, so I decide to go out and have a bit of fun. I put on a white tee, a pair of baggy black jeans and my white Jordan's and change into them. I then grab a black hat that has LA on it in black, pull my hair in a low ponytail and put the hat on. I then go outside into the living room, where I spot kagome in the middle of a circle, dancing alone. I smirk as a new song starts and stand in the circle, waiting for the perfect moment to join her.

Kag P.O.V.

After I walk away from Sesshoumaru, I head back into the living room to dance. I dance with random guys for a while before I spot a circle where a girl dressed like a total slut is dancing alone. I smirk and push myself inside the circle, challenging her. The girl accepts and she goes first. She pops with her hands on her knees, then drops and comes back up slow, and vibrates. I yawn at her.

_Pop lock and drop it  
now pop lock and drop it fo me  
pop lock and drop it  
say pop lock and drop it  
whats yo name girl  
neva mind neva mind  
do you thang girl fire you ain't neva lied  
whats yo name girl  
neva mind neva mind  
do you thang girl fire you ain't neva lied 'ight! (Oh)_

To that song, I pop to the left, then right, then center, and drop, getting my eagle on, like Nelly said, then I come up, do the chicken head, then the clown walk before I brush my shoulders off. I sea walk over to her and dust off her shoes and pop her collar, causing everybody to "oooooh" I then turn around and start poppin as another song comes on.

I feel somebody grab my waist and start dancing with me and I gasp, looking over my shoulder only to see Sesshoumaru's smirking face. I smile at him and start to dance.

Author P.O.V.

_Sean Paul  
Break It Off  
Breakin it off  
And settin it off in da real way  
Makin da girls dem chill dey mind  
Makin dem have a good time  
Ya man  
SPZ long side RiRi  
Come down now Rihanna   
Tek it to dem Tek it to dem girl_

Refrain  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (most definitely)  
Set if off boy  
And make me hot all ova my body  
(Break it off, take it off, miss take it off) (Break it off tonight) (Yo)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (yo, yo)  
Set it Off boy (yeah, yeah)  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight (yo)

Verse 1  
Struggle and pain wha she fell all de while  
And she want a good man to give her de style  
Wild child  
So she dere pon me file  
It's a long time now me wha plow de sile  
Plow de sile meh car run run like de nile  
And de most energy meh whan gi her tonight  
Give her tonight  
Gan make she feel right  
Make she fly like a kite that reach a new height  
Ah we give it to de gyal dem  
Make dem reel up and bawl  
And make dem start call  
Anytime she want it back she ha fi call Dutty Paul  
Admittin it on de spot I know de real Sean Paul  
When de traits so great  
Cuz she feelin top up and tall wat de ting say

Refrain  
Break it off boy (immediate if not before)  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (pumba)  
Set if off boy   
And make me hot all ova my body  
(Break it off, take it off, yo miss take it off) (Break it off tonight) (Yo)  
Break it off boy   
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (yo, yo)  
Set it Off boy (yeah, yeah, yo yo, yo a yo, RiRi, SPZ)  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight (yo, yo)

Verse 2  
No doubt  
Gyal u shoulda know SP and a scout(?)  
Naughty sweat so shout(?)  
Make ya bawl out (shout)  
Make ya holla me gah give affection in your direction  
We go all out  
Gyal, just follow we if ya love energy  
If ya whan pedigree  
Cruise like Penelope  
Make a see yuh just bounce wit de Dutty Lee  
We keep givin you de Q to de U to de A (yea) to de L to de I to de T to de Y  
Girl I got to try (try)  
Take yuh booty make you reach to de S.K.Y.  
Woman I got to say (say)  
Da way u move is makin me hype  
Girl cuh yuh know say yuh S to de E to de X to de Y (Pumba Pumba)

Sesshoumaru turns Kagome around and they grind front to front.

_Refrain   
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (sexiness)  
Set it off boy   
Make me hot all ova my body (yo, yah go yo, no doubt)  
Break it off tonight (yo RiRi)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (Blaze up on no rain no stress)  
Set it off boy  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight (yea, yo, ya yo)_

Rihanna   
Boy (Uh huh)  
The way you push up on me I  
Whan get da roughest wine I dun know ya like (ay, yo, ay)  
Fuh sho we gonna break it off tonight (yoga macchugga uh)  
Ooooo boy  
We really shouldn't waste no time (sing it)  
Come let me back up on ya dancehall's tight (bring it)  
And I'm hopin baby u don't mind  
Cuz I really wanna break it off tonight (instantaneous)

Refrain   
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty (ay)  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty  
Set it off boy  
Make me hot all ova my body (baby girl, yo, baby girl)  
Break it off tonight (yo give it up give it up sen on)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty (yo)  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty  
Set it off boy  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight  


Kagome goes to pull away as the song ends, but Sesshoumaru holds her tight around her waist,

"Dance with me to this, Kitten." He whispers in her ear as Lock You Down' by Mya comes on. Kagome nods, trying to suppress the shudder that went throughout her whole body and failing miserably. Sesshoumaru turns kagome so that her back is facing him and they dance again.

_(Lil Wayne)  
Yea, haha  
Yezzir, what it is, T?  
This rite here is automatic man, understand that  
See what you know bout  
Scott Storch got torch, and Weezy F. got fire (yes)  
And we bringin back, Miss Mya_

(Verse 1 - Mya)  
If i had a dollar for all of the times i thought i found the right one  
I'd be a billionaire then i could probably ride out and go and find the right one  
I wouldn't mind a dude that could take my attitude, and take the time to listen  
Someone that understands when i need a little space and when i need attention  
What I'm lookin' for is

(Bridge)  
Somebody with direction(direction)  
Somebody with affection (affection)  
That knows how to put it on me  
That's what i need (that's what i need)  
Somebody who can read me  
Check me, when i need to be  
Pick me up when i'm fallin'  
That's what i need

(Chorus)  
So when i find you,  
i'll never let you get away, never let you slip away  
Im'a lock you down, lock you down (Im'a lock you down)  
And when i see you,  
I'll never look the other way (look the other way)  
Never let you slip away (never let you slip away)  
Im'a lock you down, lock you down  
(uh, uh, uh)

(Verse 2 - Lil Wayne)  
I hope she throw away the key too  
Got me tied up like a 3-piece suite  
uh, Mya's back, got a sweet tooth,  
Miss Caramel, i need 3 scoops  
I could see you, in your B-suit  
walkin round my beach view  
3-bedroom, penthouse, see-through  
Lyrics found on 

Just windows, rich a nympho's  
Baby Girl i can tell you where you need to go  
Where you ought to be  
On the charter, comin' to Young Carter  
You need direction, I could take you farther  
You need affection, I could crush you harder  
You need protection (protection?)  
Sweetheart, I'm fresh off election  
And if you checkin I won't be far  
I'd be right on your radar (Ya!)

(Chorus)  
So when i find you (When i find you)  
i'll never let you get away (No, i won't), never let you slip away (Oh, no baby)  
Im'a lock you down, lock you down (I hope you tryna please this)  
And when i see you (See you),  
I'll never look the other way (look the other way)  
Never let you slip away (won't let you slip away)  
Im'a lock you down, lock you down

(Hook - Mya)  
Like a anchor in the water  
I have my priorities in order  
That made you be the only one love in my life  
I would vow to never leave ya  
Rub your back boy, do anything to please ya  
(Boy) All ya gotta do is come around  
And I'ma lock you down  
(I gonna lock you down)

(Chorus - 2x)  
So when i find you (you/when i find you),  
i'll never let you get away (never let you get away),  
never let you slip away (oh, no baby)  
Im'a lock you down, lock you down (I hope you tryna praise/craze this)  
And when i see you ((see you)),  
I'll never look the other way (I won't look the other way)  
Never let you slip away (never let you slip away)  
Im'a lock you down, lock you down

(I'll lock you down  
When i see you  
I put a padlock on you baby  
No if, and, but's, or maybe's)

"Why me?" kagome asks Sesshoumaru, turning to face him.

"Why not?" he asks wrapping his arms around her waist. He truly did not know the answer himself. She wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder as 'She's worth the Trouble' by J-Valentine comes on.

_I know I aint supposed to hit and double back  
Cause I don't get down like that (But I'm Gonna)  
I know I aint supposed to let her push my whip  
And stunt in front of my chicks (But I'm Gonna) _

I'm going out of my way  
To she her everyday  
All of my niggas say (Jay why you trippin?)  
But if they only knew  
The things you let me do  
They'd know what I'm going through

She's worth the trouble y'all  
She rides me like, I like, all night, so I know  
She's worth the trouble y'all  
She holds me down, if it go down that's fo' sho'  
She's worth the trouble  
Got a playa actin' like he's a couple  
I aint never been this deep in trouble   
There go my hustle  
It could be bad for me  
I think I'm fallin' in love

I know I aint supposed to let her check my phone  
Erase them other hoes (But I'm Gonna)  
I know I aint supposed to hit without my hat  
My mommas would be mad (But I'm Gonna)

I'm going out of my way  
To she her everyday  
All of my niggas say (Jay why you trippin?)  
But if they only knew   
The things you let me do  
They'd know what I'm going through 

She's worth the trouble y'all  
She rides me like, I like, all night, so I know  
She's worth the trouble y'all  
She holds me down, if it go down that's fo' sho'  
She's worth the trouble   
Got a playa actin' like he's a couple  
I aint never been this deep in trouble  
There go my hustle  
It could be bad for me  
I think I'm fallin' in

Can't believe the things she got me going for  
Got me like a fiend, got me beggin' her for more  
Got me in the house while she running these streets  
I don't give a damn, long as she come home to me  
And she got a nigga open, it's hard or me to keep my focus  
Like she playin' wit my mind,  
I can't stand a thing she do, but man I love the things she do  
No matter what she put me though

She's worth the trouble y'all   
She rides me like, I like, all night, so I know  
She's worth the trouble y'all  
She holds me down, if it go down that's fo' sho'  
She's worth the trouble  
Got a playa actin' like he's a couple  
I aint never been this deep in trouble  
There go my hustle  
It could be bad for me  
I think I'm fallin' in love

As soon as that song ends is when Sango finds Kagome.

"Kit, we've gotta go!" kagome looks at her, not removing herself from Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Why, what time is it…?" she asks taking out her phone. "Shit! Sorry, Sesshou, we gotta go. See you at the next one though right?" she asked him. He nods, smiling at her. Sango is speechless once she sees who kagome's been dancing with. Sesshoumaru takes kagome's phone out of her hands and puts his number in it. Then he calls his phone, then hangs up after it rings once. He leans down and whispers in her ear,

"Call me sometime, kitten."

Kagome nods and smiles at him.

"Tomorrow, Puppy." She says winking at him. Sango and kagome climb into the car and head back to kagome's house.

"Kagome do you know who that was?"

"Who, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. He's the baddest guy I know. Nobody messes with him unless they've got a death wish."

Kagome was silent the rest of the way home. When she got there, Sango grabbed her hand and said,

"Just… be careful kay Kit? You're like my sister, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Kagome smiled at Sango's over protectiveness.

"Don't worry San, I'll be ok."

Sango smiled and Kagome went to the tree in front of her house and climbed up after taking off her heels. She snuck back into her room, changed into her pajamas and got into bed, removing the Shikigami and sticking it in her school book as a bookmark.

EOC

Next chapter: School


End file.
